Studies of Oriental populations represent the Division's continuing interest in the health risk among these minority groups for the mapping out of cancer prevention and control programs: 1. Histologic and sub-site analyses of Asian-American cancer cases compared to whites and blacks, has been underway, revealing major differences, possibly useful in etiologic studies. 2. Assembling mortality/incidence figures on Asian populations from various sources, we are establishing an international file of cancer/noncancer causes since 1960. These Asian resource data, age-adjusted and age-specific rates, also include figures for U.S. and "homeland" populations. These data are the basis for a time-trend study on cancer/noncancer mortality being completed of U.S. Chinese and Japanese, by nativity, compared to the host (U.S. white) and homeland populations (PRC, Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan for Chinese, and Japan for Japanese). 3. A companion mortality study of Chinese migrants to Taiwan and Singapore from Fujian to those who originated in Guangdong and settled in the U.S. and Hong Kong is being completed. 4. An analysis correlating mortality from selected causes of death in 65 mostly rural counties in mainland China with various diet and lifestyle measurements is continuing. 5. As consulting reviewers of an Oncology Overview of "Selected Abstracts on Recent Epidemiologic Studies of Neoplasms Among Asians", an editorial was prepared covering a site-specific commentary on cancer epidemiology among Orientals.